Dangereuses manipulations
by saphire argent
Summary: Qu'arrivera t'il lorsque Harry découvrira à quel point Dumbledore le manipule?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartien sauf l'histoire.  
  
1- Prologue  
  
Cher M. Potter,  
Préparez vos choses, je viens de reçevoir une lettre de James qui pourrait vous interesser et je viens vous chercher. Détruisez cette lettre ne soyez pas aussi stupide que votre "père".  
  
Cher Professeur,  
Je vais vous attendre mais ne pourrai pas préparer mes choses j'en suis incapable. Faites vite svp.  
  
Le hibou prit son envol et sorti par la fenêtre au moment même où l'oncle Vernon entrait pour la "correction" quotidienne qui fut encore plus douloureuse qu'à la normale comme son oncle avait vu le hibou.  
  
Sévérus était en train de souper lorsque le hibou revint. « Albus je te jure s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit. » dit-il à la piece vide avant de mettres plusieurs potion dans ses poches de pantalons moldus et transplanner à privet drive. Il se rendit au #4 et monta à l'étage de la maison endormie. Il fit avaler des potions de sommeils aux 3 Dursleys pour faire sur qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant 6hres. Il déverouilla la chambre de Harry et une vague de souvenirs l'emporta mais il les mis tôt de côté et alla s'agenouiller à côté du garçon qui tremblait en boulle sur le sol.  
  
«Harry, je vais te plaçer sur le dos; c'est possible que je te fasse mal mais reste calme d'accord?»  
  
«Oui M.» dit le garçon qui grimaça en se faisant tourner  
  
«Avalez ça, ça va engourdir la douleur en chemin.»  
  
«Merçi M.»  
  
«Où sont vos choses?»  
  
«La plus part sont dans le placard sous l'escalier le reste se trouve sous une planche lousse sous mon lit.»  
  
5min. plus tard, tout était ramassé.  
  
«Rentrons, je vous emmene à mon manoir.»  
  
Le professeur prit le garçon qui était bien trop léger et marcha jusqu'à l'extérieur des barrières anti-transplannage. Harry était tombé endormi à mi-chemin. Le professeur en profita pour le soigner, lui mettre un pyjama et le mettre au lit une fois rendu au manoir avant de prendre une chaise au chevet du garçon.  
  
«Bon matin jeune homme.»  
  
«Professeur?!! Vous avez passer toute la nuit là?»  
  
«Oui»  
  
«Hem. Désolé»  
  
«Ce n'est pas un problème.» «Bon essayez de vous lever»  
  
Harry se leva rapidement et se retrouva sur le sol plus vite que l'on ne peut dire quiddich  
  
«Pas si vite voyons!»  
  
«Désolé M» dit-il en se relevant plus doucement.  
  
«Vous n'avez pas toujours à vous excuser ainsi, je ne vous frapperez pas.» «Bon, allons manger.»  
  
Ils se rendirent à une petite table au centre de la pièce. Sévérus mangea son assiette tandisque Harry ne fit que la picocher.  
  
«Je vous conseil de manger car vous ne serez excusé de table que lorsque vous aurez tout manger.»  
  
«Mais.»  
  
«Je reviens, en attendant manger.» Il sortit de la chambre.  
  
Harry alla ouvrir une fenêtre et trouva une solution à son problème. En effet, un petit serpent bleu saphire, mauve améthyste et argent lune se prommenait sur le terrain.  
  
~Hey petit serpent~  
  
~Bonjour petit humain comment t'appelle-tu?~  
  
~Harry, toi?~  
  
~Salima~  
  
~Bien bonjour Salima tu as faim?~  
  
~Énormément~  
  
~Super tiens~  
  
~Merci Harry~ Le petit serpent mangea toute l'assiette et ils allèrent bavarder sur le lit.  
  
~Tu veux être mon amie?~  
  
~Biensur Harry~  
  
~Chouette~  
  
Le professeur entra.  
  
«Vous avez réussit à tout manger à ce que je vois.» dit le professeur un peu étonné, puis il vit le serpent.  
  
«Si vous avez fait ce que je crois vous allez le regretter» ~Salima, as-tu manger son repas?~  
  
~Ne lui dit pas.Oups.~  
  
Le professeur fit un mouvement de baguette et 1½ fois la quantité de nourriture précédent apparut sur la table.  
  
«Mangez jeune homme.»  
  
«Je n'ai pas faim M.» dit harry d'une voix suppliante.  
  
«Soit vous mangez par vous même soit je vous y force.»  
  
«Vous ne le feriez pas.»  
  
«Vous pariez?»  
  
«Je vous hais.»  
  
«Mangez» Harry croisa les bras et se retrouva attaché à sa chaise en 10 secondes.  
  
«Je vous laisse une dernière chance, je vous donne la nourriture et vous mangez ou bien je vous force magiquement à la prendre ce qui sera douloureux.» Harry tourna la tête comme réponse  
  
Le professeur soupira. « D'accord, vous me le direz si vous changez d'idée.» À la fin du repas Harry avait des larmes de douleur aux yeux.  
  
« Je vous avais avertis; Vous allez avoir mal à la machoire jusqu'à demain.»  
  
«Je vous hais.»  
  
«Bon, j'ai avertis le directeur (Harry avait les yeux remplis de rage à ce dire) et il vous a mis à ma charge pour le reste de l'été»  
  
«Il ne me renvoit pas là bas?!!» dit Harry avec joie et étonnement  
  
«Voyons M. Potter! Pas avec ce qui c'est produit.»  
  
«Il le savait vous savez.»  
  
«Quoi?!!!!» Rugit le professeur avec colère.  
  
«Ma lettre d'admission était adressée au placard sous l'escalier et il sait que j'ai été enfermé un peu plus tard dans ma chambre avec des barreaux comme les Weasley sont venus me chercher et il n'a pas voullu m'écouter lorsque je l'ai supplier * Baille * de ne pas m'y renvoyer cette été. Pour lui * Baille * je ne suis qu'un pion, un outil, une arme * Baille * C'est quoiqu'il y avait dans la nourriture * Baille * ? »  
  
«Potion de someil bien sur, tu dois dormir.»  
  
Le garçon tomba endormi et le professeur le porta à son lit. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'étira et bailla. Sévérus déposa le livre qu'il lisait.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, Bien dormi?»  
  
«Oui M. merci M.»  
  
«Allons manger.»  
  
«Hem. est-ce qu'il y a.»  
  
«Aucune potion sauf anti-nausée.»  
  
«Je suppose que si je reffuse de manger nous aurons une reprise de ce matin?» Sévérus le regarda avec un sourir en coin «pire» répondit-il d'une voix cruelle. Harry se hâta de s'assoire et de manger sachant que le professeur était plus que sérieux.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dois je continuer??? 


	2. Vérité, mensonges

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartien sauf l'histoire.  
  
2- Vérité, Mensonges  
  
«Bon parlons un peu. Êtes-vous fidèle à Dumbledore?»  
  
Harry le regarda étonné.  
  
«Je veux une réponse honnête.»  
  
«Ooui M. Jje le suis.» dit Harry d'une voix trop hésitante.  
  
«Vous allez devoir apprendre à mieux mentire jeune homme si vous voullez que je vous crois lorsque vous le faite. Pour l'instant si l'on s'essayait pour une réponse réellement honnête jeune homme?»  
  
«Nnon M. je ne fais plus confiance au directeur.» «Vous allez me dénoncer n'est-ce pas?»  
  
«Non je travail pour voldemort» «Non je ne vous turez pas ni ne vous livrerez à Voldemort sans votre accord. Mais lisez cette lettre vous comprendrez peut être pourquoi j'agis ainsi.» Harry prit et lisit la lettre.  
  
Cher Sévérus,  
Je t'écris au sujet de Harry et Lily. Au moment où tu lira cette lettre, il aura surement presque 17 ans. Harry n'est pas mon fils, Dumbledore a utilisé des sorts pour modifier son apparence et éffacer la mémoire de lily. Harry est tien, retire le de la garde de Pétunia, cette femme déteste lily et tout ce qui se ratache à la magie. J'ai donner mon amour à Harry comme s'il était mien, tu lui as surement donner ta haine pour la même raison mais maintenant je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de toi. Aussi, tu te souvien l'accident de Lilly qui s'étais supposément fait tuer par des manges mort en fait puisque Lilly travaillait pour le mage noir comme tu le sais c'est plustôt étrange. J'ai découvert que en fait c'étais Dumbledore en personne qui l'avait tuée pour son allégence à Voldemort. Va chercher ton fils et prend en soins.  
James Potter  
  
À la fin de sa lecture, il ne restait plus aucun objet fragile intact.  
  
«Je vais le tuer!» dit Harry en de dirigeant vers la porte mais son père dont il avait oublier la présence l'attrapa par les épaules et le retint avant de lui faire avaler une potion calmante. Harry se débatit pour sortir jusqu'à ce que la potion fasse effet puis Sévérus alla le porter à son lit.  
  
«Je le hais, je le hais tellement, toute ma vie est un mensonge. Mes amis ne sont là que pour s'assurer que je reste un mensonge, un jouet.» dit-il avec calme à cause de la potion mais colère car la potion n'était qu'une faible.  
  
«Oui mais ce n'est pas en te jettant tête bessée dans l'action que tu vas gagner garçon, tu as une tête apprend à t'en servir.» Harry le regarda furieux  
  
«Est-ce que tu te sert de ta tête des fois?» Harry avait les dents serrées  
  
«Nonnnn!!! Tu ne réfléchis jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez!» Harry rammassa un livre et le lança à son père avec colère mais ce dernier qui attendait justement une réaction comme celle-là attrapa le livre et giffla rudement le garçon.  
  
«Tu vois, tu dois réfléchir à ce que tes actions vont t'apporter avant d'agir. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il te serais arriver si tu étais allé essayer de tuer Dumbledore? Il ne t'aurais pas seulement giffler.» dit d'une voix douce et calme Sévérus.  
  
«Il m'aurait surement tué ou remanipulé après avoir effacer ma mémoire et t'avoir fait enfermer à Azkaban.» «Je suis désoler d'avoir agit en idiot.»  
  
«Bien là au moin tu réfléchis mais trop tard, il va falloir que tu apprène à réfléchir avant d'agir ; après tout, la dernière fois que tu as réfléchis par après ton parrain c'est fait tuer.[C'est cruel mais il doit comprendre.]»  
  
«Je suis désolé, je. je ne mérite même pas d'être ton fils.» Dit le garçon en sanglotant.  
  
«Je sais mon fils j'ai aussi appris cette leçon d'une manière dure et sache que personne ne mérite plus que toi d'être mon fils.»  
  
«Comment l'as tu appris?»  
  
«Je suivais ma formation de mange mort élite, nous étions 5; moi, Lucius, Maxime blaise le père de Zambini et son frère Damien et Brutus le frère à Lucius. Nous avons reçu notre formation directement du mage noir et avions une simulation de mission de sauvetage dont j'étais en charge. Lucius était maintenu prisonier par une dizaine de mangemorts dans un petit cottage. J'ai donner comme directive quelquechose qui peut se résumer à foncer dans le tas pendant que je couvre vos arrières en faisant sur que personne n'entre dans le cottage. 5 min. plus tard, les 3 autres étaient lançés en t-shirt et boxer dans la cellule où était Lucius sans armes ni baguette. 30 minutes plus tard, je me décidais enfin d'entrer et lumière comme je suis, je suis entrer par la porte principale où m'attendait le maitre avec 10 manges mort en demi cercle au tours de la porte. {Tu aurais du réfléchir avant de commander l'attaque Sévérus} m'a dit le maitre avant d'hocher la tête et que les 10 mange mort me lançent un doloris en même temps. Je suis tombé inconscient presque instantanément. Il me fit porter dans le même accoutrement que les autres dans la cellule.»  
  
«C'est cruel.»  
  
«Non c'est une leçon que je devais comprendre.» «Le lendemain les 4 autres retournaient à Poudlard et j'étais logé au soins du maitre au manoir de Voldemort. J'ai déliré pendant 3 jours, le 4ième jour personne ne vint me voir et le lendemain j'étais convoqué par le maitre.  
  
{Maitre}  
  
{Lève toi Sévérus}  
  
{Pardonnez moi maitre, je vous ai faillit, je ne mérite pas votre enseignement.}  
  
{Tu mérite mon enseignement Sévérus, tu dois cependant apprendre à réfléchir. Comment aurrais tu pu réussir ta mission?}  
  
Nous avons discuter ainsi pendant un bout. C'est la première fois que j'ai reçu cette leçon.»  
  
«Parce que tu l'as reçu plus d'une fois?»  
  
«Biensur tu ne pensais tout de même pas que cette tête dure que tu as est apparut de nul part?!»  
  
«Oh»  
  
«Quelle éloquence; Bon, à qui es tu fidel?»  
  
«hem.. Bien.. Hem..»  
  
«Peu importe ta réponse, je ne changerai pas mon opinion sur toi qui est que tu es mon fils et que je vais te protéger.» «Je ne sais pas peut-être Voldemort, après tout, Dumbledore m'a toujours manipuler, le minstère me part toujours des rumeurs, je partage l'idée que les moldus sont une nuisance le seul problème c'est que Voldemort est trop cruel de ce que je peux voir par mes visions.»  
  
«La majorité de tes visions t'on été envoyées par Dumbledore pour pas que tu t'allie au maitre. Le but de voldemort est de délivrer tout les créatures dites noir des préjudice et de donner le pouvoir à la communauté sorcière et non à ces excuse d'humain moldus.»  
  
«Ça l'a du sens père, est-ce qu'il me serait possible de me rallier à Voldemort sans qu'il me tue?»  
  
«Je vais lui en parler ce soir. Va dormir.»  
  
«Oui père.»  
  
Harry alla se coucher et Sévérus alla se préparer à aller voir son maitre.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dois je continuer??? 


	3. Relations PèreFils et Ma

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartien sauf l'histoire.  
  
Merci pour toutes vos review et conseil c très apprécié et encourageant.  
  
3- Relations "Père"-"Fils" , Maître-Subalterne  
  
"PoP" Sévérus alla cogner fermement sur la grande porte du manoir et Peter vint ouvrir.  
  
«Oooui mmmmM?»  
  
«Je désirerai voir le maître.»  
  
Ooooui uuuun instant M.» «Lllle maître vous attend.»  
  
Sévérus alla s'agenouiller devant voldemort «Maître»  
  
«Lève toi Sévérus» «Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?»  
  
«J'ai appris que j'ai un fils maître» dit-il en lui tendant la lettre de James.  
  
«Tu as le courage de me dire en face que ton fils a causé ma perte je suppose donc que tu as quelque chose de positif à m'annoncer à ce sujet?»  
  
«Oui maître, mon fils est désireux de se joindre à nous.»  
  
«Intéressant, et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser le joujou de Dumbledore à se tourner vers moi?»  
  
«Il voit très bien de par cette lettre qu'il n'est qu'un pion, qu'il se fait manipuler; il a bien vu que sa vie n'est qu'un tissus de mensonges et . aussi . hem . c'est ça en général.»  
  
«Qu'oublie-tu de me dire Sévérus? Il n'est pas logique qu'il se joigne à moi pour autant, j'ai tout de même essayé de le tuer depuis qu'il a un an. Il aurait pu quitter Dumbledore mais je ne voit pas pourquoi il souhaite se joindre à moi donc dis donc le point que tu as sauter à la fin Sévérus.» Dit Voldemort du ton d'un père réprimandant son fils.  
  
«Et bien hem. Comme vous le savez hem. il a vécu avec la famille à Lily et hem., ils l'ont hem. abusé. Lorsque je suis allé le chercher il y avait du sang partout, il respirait à peine, il était couvert de bleus et coupures, il avait un ?il trop gonflé pour être ouvert. Il avait au moins 10 os, 6 côtes et le nez cassé. Il avait aussi une contusion et ne devais pas avoir manger depuis avant la fin de l'année. Il avait même un petit pot pour ses besoins! Pardonnez moi maître pour cette perte de contrôle mais je devais le laisser sortir avant de faire une bêtise.»  
  
«Ça va Sévérus. Je vous invite toi et ton fils demain soir 6h00 pour un souper d'affaires venez en tenue décontractée, si tu n'as pas de linge autre que son linge moldu et que tu n'as pas le temps d'aller lui en chercher soit, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ne craint rien pour ton fils, s'il n'a pas menti au sujet de ses intentions de se joindre à moi je ne lui ferai aucun mal.»  
  
«Merci maître, nous serons là.» Il s'agenouilla et quitta.  
  
Il entra et alla s'assoire au chevet de son fils. 2hres plus tard Harry se réveilla en hurlant.  
  
«Harry, du calme, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.» Harry se calma. «De quoi s'agissait-il?»  
  
«Voldemort . 10aines de familles. »  
  
«On lui en parlera demain voir ce qu'il peut faire, c'est Dumbledore qui t'a fait voir ça, le maître était dans ses habits administratifs, il ne comptait pas sortir ce soir.»  
  
«Demain?»  
  
«On est inviter à souper.»  
  
«Ok»  
  
«Dors» dit Sévérus en lui lançant un sort de sommeil.  
  
«Bon matin jeune homme.»  
  
«Bonjour . [J'en ai un maintenant pourquoi ne pas en profiter] Père. Quelle heure est-il?»  
  
Sévérus sourit de joie face à l'acceptation de son fils «8h00»  
  
«On a bien un souper à 6h00 ce soir?»  
  
«Oui»  
  
«Oh, je n'ai rien .»  
  
«Ce n'est pas grave tu mettera ton linge moldu.»  
  
«Hem. d'accord.»  
  
«J'ai du lui expliquer l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouver.»  
  
«Oh, donc il sait tout.»  
  
«Oui mais je suis sur qu'il va pouvoir t'aider à ce sujet»  
  
«Ok.»  
  
Le reste de la journée se distribua à parler avec Salima et son père, dormir et manger.  
  
«Hem je pense à sa, tu parle fourchlangue?»  
  
«Quel don de devin» lui répondit son père. «Oui je parle fourchlangue et je suis sur que contrairement à ce que Albus croit c'est de là qu ça te vien et non de Voldemort puisque c'est une habileté qui court dans la famille.»  
  
«Oh ok»  
  
.  
  
«Hem dans sa lettre James parle d'un accident qui aurait tué ma mère mais c'est impossible puisqu'elle a été tuée en même temps que lui»  
  
«Non ta mère a été tuée par des mangemorts qui travaillaient comme espions pour Albus.»  
  
«Mais lorsque je vois un détraqueur je vois elle et James se faire tuer par Voldemort»  
  
«Oui j'ai fait des recherches pendant que tu dormais hier et tu as plusieurs mémoires fabriquées par Dumbledore.»  
  
«Quoi?!!»  
  
«Il t'a fabriqué des souvenirs.»  
  
«Comment?»  
  
«C'est un processus compliqué qui demande une grande puissance. Ça nécessite plusieurs sorts pour y arriver.»  
  
«Pourquoi. je le hais tellement.»  
  
«N'oubli pas de ne rien faire d'idiot si tu as l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit je t'ordonne de m'avertir est-ce clair?»  
  
«Oui»  
  
«Bien»  
  
.  
  
La journée se passa rapidement et ils se rendirent au manoir Voldemort. Sévérus alla s'agenouiller de vant le maître et Harry le copia maladroitement.  
  
«Pas tant de formalités messieux debout.» «Bon commençons avec les technicalitées veuillez venir ici jeune homme.» Harry avança de quelques pas incertains.  
  
«Avez vous peur jeune homme?»  
  
«Nnon mM.»  
  
«Non? Je crois Sévérus que je vais aller vérifier que le repas sera bien prêt pour 7h00 comme prévu. Je reviens dans 2 minutes.» Le mage noir partit.  
  
«Cesse de mentir comme un idiot, nous savons parfaitement lorsque tu le fais et si tu continu tu sera fortement punis.»  
  
«Bon, se sera prêt.» «Où en étais-je? Ah oui je vous le redemande jeune homme, avez-vous peur?»  
  
Harry bessa la tête. «Oui M.»  
  
«Bien il n'y a pas de quoi si vous n'avez pas mentis sur vos intentions vous serez correct.» Il sortit une bouteille de potion. «Tiens prend 3 gouttes de ce véritasérum.»  
  
Harry fit ce qui lui était demander.  
  
«Es-tu bien Harry James Potter?»  
  
«Comme mon père est Sévérus Rogue j'en doute.»  
  
«Mais étais tu connu sous se nom?»  
  
«Oui»  
  
«Bien, quelle est ta date de fête?»  
  
«31 juillet»  
  
«Bien, souhaite tu joindre mes rangs?»  
  
«Oui»  
  
«Si je te proposait un entrainement intensif pour devenir mangemort élite l'accepterais-tu peu importe avec qui tu devra le suivre et peu importe les mesures de dicipline?»  
  
«Oui»  
  
«Bien, finalement,veux-tu porter ma marque?»  
  
«Non, elle est trop compromissante et je suis déjà marqué» dit-il en pointant sa cicatrice. «Deplus vous devriez modifier l'endroit et la forme de vos marque sauf sur père comme Dumbledore remarquerait.»  
  
«Bien, très bien, ton fils est doté d'un peu de cervelle au moin Sévérus. Il étais bien dans mon intention jeune homme de modifier et déplaçer mes marques et même d'en donner une différente à chacun. Mais bon, vous m'avez convaincu tenez buvez.»  
  
Harry perdit son regard vitreux et reprit le contrôle de ses pensées.  
  
«Bon allons manger.»  
  
Harry regarda interressé l'altercation entre voldemort et son père pendant le repas qui ressemblait étangement à une relation père-fils. Tout en les observant, Harry donnait discretement de sa nourriture à Salima. Lorsque Voldemort se tourna vers lui il ne restait que le 1/8 du repas dans son assiette.  
  
«Bien, si vous avez terminer de nourrire votre serpent, nous allons remplire votre assiette que vous vous nourissiez à votre tour.»  
  
«hem.. ce n'est pas nécessaire maître.(L'assiette venait de se remplire) j'ai vraiment pas faim.»  
  
«Mangez jeune homme, on ne voudrait pas que l'on vous fasse manger par la force n'est ce pas?»  
  
«Non M» dit Harry d'un ton abatus avant de manger. Il dut se forcer pour manger du à son ventre qui le torturait.  
  
Après le repas, Harry et Sévérus s'agenouillèrent pour remercier le maitre de sa bonté mais le ventre à Harry qui lui faisait mal depuis la veille à 11h le matin, l'empêcha de se relever il gémit plutôt de douleur et s'écroula inconscient sur le sol. Sévérus le regarda avec colère et se mit à jurer.  
  
«Langage Sévérus, que crois-tu qu'il a?»  
  
«Appendicite, avec l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé et les potions que j'ai du utiliser il était redoutable que ça lui arrive, je lui avais donc demander de venir me voir s'il ressentait la moidre douleur et particulièrement au ventre et bien entendu cet idiot ne vient pas me voir il croit qu'il.»  
  
«Ça me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un Sévérus pas toi?» Se dernier se taisit et bessa la tête «Bon et si on retirait cette appendice?» dit le seigneur des ténèbres avant de lançer un sort de sédation et sommeil au garçon et de lui faire une incision magique, lui retirer l'organe infectée, de désinfecter magiquement la région atteinte et de refermer la plaie.  
  
«Ce n'était pas la même maître, je ne risquais pas de mourir moi au moins.»  
  
«Non dois-je vraiment te rappeller toute les fois que tu aurrais pu Sévérus?» Dit voldemort en soulevant le garçon fièvreux et de le transporter dans la chambre qu'il occuperait en tant qu'apprentis mangemort élite.  
  
«Non maître ce n'est pas nécessaire.»  
  
«C'est bien ce que je croyais.»  
  
Sévérus s'approcha une chaise au chevet du garçon.  
  
«Va dormir Sévérus je vais veiller sur ton fils comme je veille sur toi.» Dit l'homme avant que le professeur de potion puisse s'assoire.  
  
«Je n'ai pas sommeil maître; je vais le surveiller.»  
  
«Va dormir Sévérus.» Le ton du père parlant à son fils était revenu.  
  
«Ce n'est pas nécessaire maître je vous assure que.»  
  
«Boit ça Sévérus» dit Voldemort en lui tendant une potion de sommeil.  
  
Sévérus fit tel qu'il lui était ordonné vu le ton autoritaire qu'utilisait son maître et savait qu'il étais mieux de ne pas argumenter contre ce ton. «Le pire c'est que c'est l'une de miennes, je vais dormir des heures!» dit- il en reconnaissant le gout et la texture.  
  
«Tu en as besoin, ça doit faire 2 ou 3 sinon plus de jours que tu ne dors pas tu dors debout.» dit-il puis il l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et alla le mener lit qui lui étais réservé depuis qu'il avait suivi son apprentis de mangemort élite avant d'aller retrouver Harry qui se réveillait  
  
«Bien dormi jeune homme?»  
  
«Oui M» répondit-il avant de blèmir «Pourquoi suis-je au lit M?»  
  
«Je suis sur que vous en avez une petite idée jeune homme.»  
  
«Nnon M.»  
  
«Non? Que vous a conseiller votre père tout à l'heure jeune homme?»  
  
«De ne pas vous mentir M.»  
  
«Bien dans ce cas vous êtes sur de ne pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes au lit et pourquoi vous allez y être consigner 1 semaine de par vos mauvaises actions?»  
  
«Mon mal de ventre et le fait que je n'ai pas averti mon père comme il me l'avait demander M?»  
  
«Tout à fait jeune homme vous allez devoir apprendre à respecter les ordres qui vous sont données car chaques fois que ce ne sera pas fait vous serez punis.»  
  
«Je suis désoler M. mais je ne voullais pas causer de trouble.»  
  
«Vous saurez jeune homme que retirer une appendice éclatée est beaucoup plus dure qu'une non éclatée.»  
  
«Je suis désoler M.»  
  
«Par chance, elle n'étais pas encore à ce point mais dorénavant vous devrez respecter les consignes qui vous sont données la prochaine fois pourrait- être moins chançeuse.»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
«Bien, reposer vous maintenant, votre père va ce réveiller dans quelques heures et vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous où comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous restrez 1 semaine au lit.»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
«Dors bien Harry.» Puis il quitta.  
  
Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds; sa tête le torturait il était étourdis et tremblait un peu de froid et de faiblesse mais il finit par trouver plume, parchemin et encre dans une grande armoire dans le coin de la chambre.  
  
Cher père et maître,  
Je suis désolé pour tout le trouble que je vous cause mais je ne pourrai jamais valloir tout les efforts que vous devez mettre sur moi c'est pourquoi je vais quitter et disparaître afin de ne causer de trouble à qui que ce soit. Je vous serez toujours fidèle.  
  
Harry  
  
Il déposa la lettre sur son lit et se dirigea vers la porte puis dans le couloir malgré sa faible énergie.  
  
«Jusqu'où croyez vous pouvoir vous rendre dans cet état jeune homme?» demanda une voix glaçiale à 2 pieds derière son dos qui le fit blêmir encore plus et il du essayer en vain de s'accrocher au mur car il tomba inconscient pour avoir user trop d'énergie. Voldemort attrapa une fois de plus le garçon innerte et alla le déposer à son lit après avoir rammasser la note.  
  
Harry commença à ce réveiller.  
  
«Vous vallez le trouble comme vous le dite jeune homme et comme vous n'êtes pas capable de respecter un ordre direct, vous allez devoir rester ici quelques temps. Puis-je compter sur vous pour respecter votre consigne cette fois jeune homme?»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
«Bien dormez» Harry tomba automatiquement endirmis et Voldemort s'assit à son chevet. Quelques heures plus tard Sévérus entra dans la chambre.  
  
«Ah Sévérus! Bien dormi?»  
  
«Oui.»  
  
«Bien, comme Harry est incapable de respecter les ordres qui lui sont donnés, il va devoir rester ici quelques temps tu vas donc aller voir Albus et lui dire que tu vas aller passer quelques temps avec le garçon chez ta s?ur Saphira qui est renommée pour sa supposée parfaite allégence à la lumière.»  
  
«Oui maitre j'y vais et je vais avertir Saphira aussi.»  
  
«Il ne sait toujours pas où elle réside n'est-ce pas?»  
  
«Non maître.»  
  
«Bien dans ce cas invite la avec son mari et ses enfants à venir. Après tout sa fille et son fils vont suivre l'entrainement avec Harry et eux vont tout comme toi être à l'instruction.» «C'est trop d'honneur maître.»  
  
«Biensur que non Sévérus tu est amplement qualifié.»  
  
«Je vais aller faire ce que vous m'avez demander maître.»  
  
«Bien j'attend ton retour Sévérus»  
  
1hre plus tard le maître de potion revint.  
  
«Saphira va arriver vendredi midi et le directeur est très content que je fasse sortir le garçon.»  
  
Harry se réveilla 2hres plus tard et une assiette apparut sur sa table de chevet. Il se leva et alla jeter la nourriture par la fenêtre qui était très haute comme il ne voyait pas bien le sol en bas.  
  
«Mmmmaître»  
  
«Oui Peter?»  
  
«Vvvous avez demander à savoir si quelquechose d'étrange ssse passait.»  
  
«Oui, parfait suit moi.» ils montèrent à la chambre de Harry.  
  
«Attend ici Peter»  
  
«Oui maître.» Le maître entra dans la chambre du garçon et regarda l'assiette vide. «Tu as réussit à tout manger à ce que je vois» dit-il d'une voix faussement surprise.  
  
«Oui maître»  
  
«Bien, bien, presque excellent.»  
  
«Presque maître??»  
  
«Peter viens ici» L'homme couvert de toute sorte d'aliments entra dans la pièce. Harry camoufla sont rire mais blêmit et cessa de rire abruptement de rire lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela voulait dire. «Oh non»  
  
«Va te laver Peter»  
  
«Oui maître merci maître.»  
  
Il se conjura une chaise au chevet du garçon et fit réapparaitre de la nourriture pour ce dernier.  
  
«Mange.»  
  
«Non, je.»  
  
«Mange.» La voix était stricte et ne laissait pas place à l'argumentation.  
  
Harry soupira et mangea en se disant qu'il allait vider ça plus tard. Lorsqu'il eut terminer l'homme lui tendit une potion.  
  
«Boit»  
  
«Qu'est-ce que c'est?»  
  
«Boit» Harry la but. «Je reviens dans 5 minutes, ne sortez pas de votre lit.»  
  
Harry se jetta à la salle de bain dès que l'homme fut sortit et tenta de vider son estomac.  
  
«Oubliez ça jeune homme la potion vous en empêche au lit maintenant.» dit la voix sèche glaçiale et en colère du mage noir; Ce n'était plus la voix douce et calme qu'il utilisait au paravant, donc Harry alla ce coucher pour ne pas faire facher plus l'homme.  
  
«Pouvez vous jeune homme m'énumérer toute les raisons pour lesquelles je devrai être furieux contre vous?»  
  
«Hem. avoir jetter mon assiette par la fenêtre, avoir essayer de me rendre malade, hem.»  
  
«Avoir menti en disant que vous aviez tout manger, vous être lever plusieurs fois malgré mon interdiction, avoir répliquer lorsque je vous ai ordonner de manger, pour vos mensonges constants, pour avoir désobéit à votre père au sujet de votre douleur, pour votre manie d'éviter l'aide qu'on vous offre et j'en passe. Mes mangemort sont pour moi comme les élèves sont pour un professeur ou en core comme les pupilles sont pour un tuteur; Mes mangemorts élites et apprentis mangemorts élites sont pour moi mes enfants, lorsque mes enfants on besoin de moi je suis là pour eux, lorsque ils agissent bien je suis là pour les féléciter mais lorsqu'ils agissent mal je ne disparais pas pour autant; je suis là pour les punirs et leur apprendre à agir mieux. Cependant, pour cette fois je vais te pardonner, je comprend que tu peux avoir du mal à t'adapter je vais fournir un effort pour t'aider mais tu vas devoir en faire autant ai-je ton accord?»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
«Bien, changement de sujet, dans 3 jours, Draco va arriver et dans 4 jours je te libère de ta consigne. Je veux que toi et Draco appreniez à vous connaître, je veux que vous sachiez tout sur l'un et sur l'autre, je veux que vous deveniez d'excellents amis. Est-ce claire?»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
«Bien, dors et respecte ta consigne.»  
  
«Oui M. Merci M. de votre indulgence.»  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	4. Draco

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire.  
  
«Paroles» {Souvenirs} [Pensées] ~Fourchlangue~  
  
4- Draco  
  
Les 3 jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents ni visites pour Harry puis arriva le mercredi.  
  
«Vous avez demander à me voir maître?»  
  
«Oui lève toi Draco. Comme tu le sais, tu es l'un des 6 que nous avons sélectionnés pour l'entraînement de mangemort élite et la première étape est d'arriver à une excellente entente entre vous 6. Tu es ici avant une bonne partie des autres car toi et une certaine autre personne devez passer pardessus votre haine mutuelle et vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps seuls pour y arriver.»  
  
«Je ne hais personne d'autre que Dumbledore, Potter et leur célébrité maître.»  
  
«Je sais Draco et c'est là que nous avons un problème.» «Bon suit moi je vais te montrer tes quartiers et demain tu devra faire la paix avec un de tes ennemis.»  
  
La chambre était semblable à celle de Harry sauf qu'elle était dans les teintes de vert forêt pour les murs au lieu de bleu-roi et de vert tendre pour les meubles au lieu de bleu ciel. Il y avait un lit assez grand pour 4 personnes de bonne taille, un grand divan devant un chaleureux foyer, une immense armoire de la taille de 2 congélateurs (Machine moldue fonctionnant à l'électricité d'environ 2 mètres de large par 1 mètre de haut et 1 mètre de profondeur servant à garder les aliments congelés.) mis l'un pardessus l'autre. Il y avait aussi un garde-robe de la même taille que le lit et une table de travail adjacente à une bibliothèque d'une centaines de livres. Il y avait aussi une porte menant à une immense sale de bain semblable à celle des préfets à Poudlard mais en un peu plus gros. En fait il remarqua que sa chambre et salle de bain étaient sous le même model que ceux qu'il utilise normalement chez son parrain.  
  
«Bon, je vous laisse vous installer, vous êtes libre jusqu'au déjeuner demain matin à 10h00 où vous serez attendu à la salle à manger»  
  
«J'y serai M»  
  
«Bien.»  
  
Draco rangea ses choses et alla lire un livre de potion sur le divan. Le lendemain, Draco arriva 5 minutes à l'avance à la salle à manger et tomba face à dos avec Potter. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'autre garçon mais elle lui fut arrachée des mains par derrière. Il se tourna et tomba face à face avec Voldemort.  
  
«Pas de cela jeunes gens et je vous conseil de faire plus attention à votre entourage dorénavant. Mangeons.»  
  
Ils prirent leur déjeuner. «Bon suivez moi.» «Vous aurez 2 jours pour venir à une entente vous enlevant le goût de vous entretuer et 1 semaine pour régler tout vos différents et apprendre à vous connaître. Si j'entend dire que vous avez recourut à la violence vous aurez des ennuis. Bon voici la salle où vous pourrez passer votre temps à étudier et vous amuser et compagnie des 4 autres apprentis il s'agit de votre salle commune.»  
  
Au nord de la pièce il y avait au foyer au centre de 2 portes. «La porte à gauche du foyer est un entrepôt de plumes, parchemins, encre, livres de notes. ingrédients pour potions, matériel nécessaire pour pratiquer l'enchantement, la métamorphose. celle à droite est une salle de bain. La pièce à l'est est une salle d'entraînement magique et sportif tandis que celle à l'ouest est un labo de potion. L'armoire dans le coins contiens diverses friandises, grignotines et un peu d'alcool; je compte sur vous pour utiliser logiquement le contenu car si ce n'est pas le cas nous prendrons des mesures pour nous assurer que vous sachiez faire preuve de modération à l'avenir.. La bibliothèque contient plus de 2000 livres sur divers sujets. Si vous avez du mal à sortir un livre de l'étagère c'est qu'il vous est interdit pour le moment; le sort ne vous empêchera pas de prendre et de lire le livre mais si vous avez l'information que le livre vous est interdit et que vous le lisez quand même, vous allez donc désobéir à un ordre direct ce que je vous déconseille fortement. Bon, les repas sont à la salle à manger à 7, 12 et 6 heure et vous êtes tenu d'y être à chaque fois.»  
  
«Oui maître.»  
  
«Bien bonne fin de journée.» Puis il quitta.  
  
«Malfoy, je sais que tu me hais et c'est réciproque mais si tu m'aide, tu vas être débarrassé de moi. Les gens ici se donnent bien trop de mal pour moi, je ne mérite pas leur aide ni leur temps je ne suis qu'une nuisance, je ne mérite même pas de .. Hem en tout cas veux-tu m'aider à filer tu connais sûrement mieux les couloirs que moi.»  
  
«Oui si ça peut m'éviter ta présence je veux bien t'aider pour cette fois. Suis-moi.» Il lui fit traverser plusieurs corridors, escaliers, pièces. «Tu prend la quatrième porte à droite, tu avance jusqu'au bout du couloir, tu tourne à droite tu te rend encore jusqu'au bout tu prend la porte à gauche puis la 5ième à droite puis tu court le plus loin possible. Ça devrait te prendre 15minutes arriver à l'extérieur et 5 minutes si tu court assez vite te rendre à la forêt.»  
  
«Merci Mal.Draco.»  
  
Draco monta et décida d'aller avertir le maître, il serait récompenser pour son rapportage et ils n'auraient pas le temps d'aller le chercher comme ça prenait 6 minutes monter des donjons donc Harry aurait 12 minutes d'avance sur eux le moment où ils arriveraient aux donjons.  
  
«Maître»  
  
«Oui Draco?»  
  
«Potter vient de filler par les donjons maître, je l'ai aperçu de loin et cru préférable de venir vous avertir.»  
  
«Sévérus, va chercher ton fils et amène le ici.»  
  
«Oui maître.»  
  
«Fils ?!!» dit Draco étonné [Avoir su..] ..  
  
Sévérus utilisa un passage secret qui lui donnait 1 couloir d'avance sur son fils.  
  
«Lève toi Draco, je ne récompenserez pas le fait que vous vous calliez pour réussir, je ne veux pas que vous soyez en compétition, je veux que vous soyez unis. Je vous ai donné une tâche à accomplir et la seule façon de recevoir une récompense est de faire cette tâche.»  
  
«Mais.»  
  
«Non, tu aurais du l'arrêter et lui parler au lieu de lui montrer le chemin.»  
  
Sévérus se cacha dans un coin sombre et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du garçon et lui attrapa les 2 poignets lorsque celui-ci entra et installa un sort de silence sur ce dernier juste avant d'enlever sa main de sur la bouche. Le garçon tremblait de peur contre lui. [Bien peut-être vais-je pouvoir lui entrer quelque chose dans sa tête cette fois-ci.] Il rapprocha le garçon encore plus de lui ce qui eu pour effet de doubler [Il a une réaction très violente ça ne devrait pas naturellement être si violent que ça à moins que . non je ne doit pas penser à ça ce n'est sûrement pas le cas . ] Il plaça délicatement quelques cheveux derrière les oreilles du garçon puis alla faire des cercles délicats sur sa poitrine,puis sur le ventre puis il attacha magiquement les poignets du garçon et glissa une main sous le chandail du garçon pour aller caresser la poitrine de ce dernier où il pouvait sentir un c?ur et une respiration agités par la peur tandis que l'autre main alla placer quelques cheveux rebelles avant d'aller caresser la joue trempée de larmes du garçon et décida qu'il en avait sûrement assez eu pour comprendre les dangers de son action. Il coupa donc le sort de silence et se pencha à l'oreille du garçon. «Il n'est pas très prudent de errer dans les couloirs du manoir ainsi, tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber. Deplus, pas tout le monde sait à qui tu es fidele maintenant.»  
  
«Papa?!!» Dit la voix craquée de sanglots de Harry. Son père l'attrappa par le collet et le tira non cérémonieusement jusqu'à la salle du trône sans biensur passer par le passage secret. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry était toujours secoué de sanglots.  
  
«.de lui montrer le chemin.» «Et vous jeune homme, où comptier vous vous rendre et pourquoi?»  
  
« ..» Sévérus lui fit avaler une potion calmante.  
  
« donc?»  
  
«Je hem. je ne voulais pas vous cause de trouble maître.» dit-il d'une petite voix en bessant la tête.  
  
«Regardez moi dans les yeux lorsque je vous parle jeune homme.» «C'est mieux. Bon et combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter que ce n'est pas un problème jeune homme.» Harry détourna le regard. «Dans ce cas vous êtes consignés à votre salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre.»  
  
««Mais . »»  
  
«Non» «Sévérus?»  
  
«Oui maître?»  
  
«Voit à ce qu'ils y allent et à ce qu'ils y reste.»  
  
«Oui maître.» Il escorta les 2 garçons et les embarra sans baguette dans la salle.  
  
«Je vais dormir si ça ne te dérange pas.»  
  
«Si ça me dérange, le maître nous a donner une tâche et je n'ai pas le gout de découvrire ce qu'il nous réserve si l'on ne la fait pas.»  
  
«D'accord et on fait ça comment? Parce que moi je trouve que tu es un salopard et je ne crois pas changer d'idée.»  
  
«Et tu te crois mieux, je te propose une discution civilisée et tu m'envoi chez le diable. J'ai une question pour toi, pourquoi pleurais-tu comme un bébé tout à l'heure? Tu t'es fait dire que tu étais un vilain garçon? C'est pour ça que tu étais si désespéré? Le grand "héro" du monde n'aime pas se faire critiquer, tout le monde devraient t'implorer à genoux? . »  
  
Harry le frappa et une bagare éclata. «Merde ça suffit, ça va juste nous mettre dans le trouble. Allons nous assoire» dit Draco  
  
«Bon de quoi on parle?»  
  
«Premièrement, est-ce que Sévérus est vraiment ton père?»  
  
«Oui et?»  
  
«Bien, bon hem comment dire, on est cousins en quelque sorte.»  
  
«Quoi?!! Comment?»  
  
«Bon première choses que tu dois savoir c'est que les familles Rogue, Malfoy, Blaise et Campbell sont rattaché en quelques points et qu'elle sont aussi très proche l'une de l'autre. Autre point à savoir est que ta mère à été adoptée et qu'elle n'est pas enfant de moldus, ses parents sont M et Mme Campbell. Elle a une s?ur Julie qui est mariée avec Maxime Blaise le père de Zambini Blaise.»  
  
«Donc Zambini est mon cousin?»  
  
«Oui quel talent déductif! Bon ensuite Damien le frère à Maxime est marié à la s?ur se mon père Satariana; Ils ont un fils nommé Sébastien. Brutus le frère de mon père est marié à Saphira la s?ur de ton père et ont un fils Alex et une fille Émeralde.»  
  
«Donc en résumé j'ai 2 tantes, 2 oncles, 1 cousine, 2cousins et 2 cousins éloignés ?»  
  
«Non en fait, dans la société magique, les liens directs de famille remontent sur 3 générations donc comme nous sommes liés par la génération venant juste avant nous, nous sommes cousins direct.»  
  
«Ah ok donc j'ai 3 tantes, 4 oncles, 1 cousine et 4 cousin?»  
  
«Oui.»  
  
«Attend un peu tu es en train de me dire que ton père est mon oncle?»  
  
«Oui mais il n'est pas si mauvais que tu crois, deplus je crois qu'il va être ton parrain d'après ce que j'ai crus comprendre.» Harry exhala de frustration. «Es-tu fâché contre ton père?»  
  
«Non» menti le garçon.  
  
«Si tu l'es mais tu ne devrais pas, il ne te l'a pas dit à cause que Voldemort lui a demander de me laisser te le dire si je le voullais.»  
  
«D'accord, dans ce cas je ne suis fâché que contre ce vieux fou de directeur.»  
  
«Pourquoi le symbole de la lumière s'en est-il détourné au juste?»  
  
«Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai su pour mon père n'est-ce pas?»  
  
«Non.»  
  
«Y a t'il une façon de rejoindre mon père?»  
  
«Oui regarde. Le pot à gauche du foyer est la poudre à droite sert à parler à quelqu'un. Tu la lance dans le feu et tu nomme le nom complet de la personne désirée. "Sévérus Salazar Rogue"»  
  
«Oui Draco?»  
  
«Je montrai à Harry comment faire.»  
  
«Bien et est-ce que Harry veut me parler ou est-ce tout?» «Non justement il voullait te parler.»  
  
«Hem père, Hem est-ce que je peux avoir la lettre de james?»  
  
«Oui tien» La lettre sorti du feu et Harry l'attrappa. «Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage?»  
  
«Hem rien papa. » Sévérus était traversé et regardait le bleu.  
  
«Vous vous êtes battus.»  
  
«Oui mais..»  
  
«Vous aviez l'ordre clair de ne pas vous battre messieux.»  
  
«Ce n'était qu'une petite baggare et c'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué.» dit Harry  
  
«Je l'avais insulté avant oncle sev.»  
  
«Bon, je vais avertir le maître de vos actions et je vous conseil fortement de ne plus agir ainsi.» Il soigna le bleu et quitta.  
  
«Tien lis tu va peut-être comprendre pourquoi je ne suis plus du côté de Dumbledore.»  
  
«Ce sale manipulateur!!!» «Bon où en étais-je? Ah oui, ce qui renforcit les lien qui nous uni est que si l'on regarde disons nos arrière arrière grand parents; Ils ont eu 6 enfants, 2 garçons que l'on va ignorer et 4 filles que l'on va nommer A, B, C, et D pour les différencier. La fille A c'est mariée avec l'héritier de la famille Campbell avec qui elle à eu 2 garçons et 1 fille. La fille B c'est mariée avec l'héritier de la famille Blaise avec qui elle à eu 1 garçon et 2 filles. La fille C c'est mariée avec l'héritier de la famille Malfoy avec qui elle à eu 2 garçons et 1 fille. La fille D c'est mariée avec l'héritier de la famille Rogue avec qui elle à eu 1 garçon et 2 filles. L'un des garçons de la fille A c'est marriée avec la fille de la fille C et ils ont eu 2 enfants Julie et ta mère. Ensuite, le garçon de la fille B c'est marrié avec l'une des filles de la fille D et ont eu 2 enfants, Maxime et Damien. L'un des garçons de la fille C c'est mariée avec l'une des filles de la fille B et ont eu 3 enfants: Mon père, oncle Brutus et tante Satariana. Finalement, le garçon de la fille D a mariée le garçon de la fille A et ont eu ton père et tante Saphira. C'est ce qui fait que nos familles sont liés et très proches. Deplus selon la tradition les membres de ces 4 familles doivent êtres très bons amis et les traditions sont une chose d'importance capitele dans les familles sorcières et principalement dans la noblesse à laquelle tu fais parti en passant.»  
  
«Oh merci Draco de m'avoir éclairé sur qui je suis et hem tu sais lorsque j'ai refusé ton amitié en première année je l'ai fait du à des préjugés et un mauvais jugement après tout on est de la même famille je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrai pas être amis, J'aimerai repartir à 0 avec toi si tu le veux bien. Amis?» Il tendit sa main que le blond serra.  
  
Ils parlèrent de leurs secrets et passions le reste de la journée mais Harry évita de parler des Dursleys.  
  
«Bien, bien messieux, je voix que vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demander vous êtes vous dit vos secrets tel qu'exiger?»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
«Bien Draco tu lui as parler de la fois où tu t'étais fait attaquer, désarmé et lancé dévêtis sur une plage pleine de monde pour ensuite te faire arrêter et que ton père a du payer une amande de 1000 galléons et que ça c'était retrouver dans tout les journeaux.»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
«Bien, Harry, tu lui as parler de ton onc.»  
  
«Non»  
  
«Tu dois le faire»  
  
«Non je ne veux pas.»  
  
«Vous ne pourrez sortir de cette pièce que lorsque ce sera fait.»  
  
«Mais c trop dur, je ne veux pas qu'il sache.»  
  
«Je ne t'en laisse pas le choix Harry, il doit savoir pour t'aider à passer au travers et je suis sur qu'il va t'aider. De toute façon, comme je te l'ai dit je ne te donne pas un choix, c'est une obligation.»  
  
«D'accord, mon oncle Vernon m'a abusé physiquement et mentallement depuis que je me souviens. Au début c'était pas trop pire, une claque derière la tête une giffle, sauter un repas, dormir dans l'armoire sous l'escalier . mais avec le temps, ça l'a empirer; Cette été, il me battait 1 ou 2 fois par jours et c'était pire lorsqu'il buvait. Il m'a coupé toute nourriture et me donnait 1 verre d'eau par semaine. Autrement dit, lorsque mon père est venu me chercher j'étais dans un sale état.» (Le tout avait été dit d'une voix blanche et abscente.)  
  
..  
  
«Bon, demain, Saphira, Brutus, Émeralde et Alex vont arriver vers midi. Vous aurez la même tâche que vous avez eu aujourd'hui sur ce bonne soirée.»  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dois-je continuer??? J'ai un petit bloc peut-être avez vous quelques idées? 


	5. Emeralde, Alex et les autres

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire.

Je sais que ça fait un bon bout mais je viens de r'avoir un boost d'imagination alors voici la suite, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits, il me reste juste à les taper. Sur ce bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal.

- Paroles "Pensées" Fourchlangue _formule  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : Alex, Emeralde et les autres**

Les 2 garçons discutèrent de tout et de rien encore un peu puis ils allèrent se coucher tôt. Comme prévu, Saphira, Brutus et leur 2 enfants arrivèrent le lendemain à midi. Il regarda sa cousine qui était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe en velour verte forêt, des gants en cuir lui montant aux coudes et des bottes elles aussi en cuir lui montant aux genoux.. Elle avait une longue et magnifique chevelure noire charbon avec des mèches argentées. Elle avait de splendides yeux bleu nuit, une peau blanche neige et des lèvres rouges cerise. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait une taille fine et délicate. Son cousin pour sa part était de grande taille et était plutôt bâtit. Ses yeux étaient gris ardoise et ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs avec des mèches dorées. Il avait des pantalons en cuir moulant, une chemise bleu-nuit et lui aussi des bottes en cuir. Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, il était tellement différend des autres. Il regarda ensuite sa tante qui mis à part le fait que sa robe était bleu nuit et que ses yeux eux étaient noirs resemblait exactement à sa fille. L'homme lui était un lucius à cheveux courts et aux yeux bleu-gris qui peuvent faire penser à de la glace. Ensuite un Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise regarda Voldemort qui avait reprit son allure à 30 ans ( Juste à s'immaginer celui de 16 en un peu plus vieux.) Il était vêtu aristrocratiquement. Draco était toujours Draco. Même son père n'avait pas l'apparence d'un vieux monstre graisseux. Ses cheveux étaient propres et rammenée en queue de cheval, ses dents étaient blanche et droite, sa peau semblait saine et il ne semblait plus anorexique. Il était vêtu semblablement à Alex. Finalement Harry regarda se qu'il put de ses propres vêtements et se sauva honteusement.

- J'espère qu'on a rien fait pour l'effrayer. Dit Saphira inquiète pour le garçon qui semblait si fragile.

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne crois pas. Dit Sévérus.

- On ne l'a pas effrayer ; on lui a donner honte de lui. Il nous a examiner nous, le maître, Draco et oncle Sev. puis il a regarder honteusement ses vêtements avant de se sauver. Il a du avoir peur de se faire juger. Dit Alex.

- Je peux essayer de le trouver? Demanda Emeralde de sa voix Angélique.

- Biensur, commence par sa chambre. C'est la chambre bleu-nuit dans le coin de vos chambres.

- D'accord

- Je viens avec toi. Dit Alex.

Ils trouvèrent le garçon en train de mettre ses rares affaires dans un petit sac dans le but une fois de plus de quitter.

- Je crois que ton père et le maître seront furieux si tu ose partir sans avertir. Dit la jeune fille ce qui fit sursauter Harry qui se retourna vivement.

- Deplus, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, il serait stupide de notre part de te juger par ton apparence du fait que nous ne connaissons pas ton vécu. Plein de choses pourrait t'être arrivé. Je me présente, moi c'est Alex et voici ma soeur Emeralde.

- Oh et pour ton apparence, ça s'arrange ne t'inquiète pas.

- Aye Aye Aye, Pauvre toi, lorsqu'elle est sur le cas de quelqu'un c'est toujours long, long, loooooooonnnnnnnnnnng. Dit Alex avec un sourire malicieux. Mais le résultat est toujours bon. L'année dernière par exemple elle n'aimait pas vraiment mon style et elle m'a forcé d'aller magaziner avec elle, on en a eu pour des heures mais tu vois le résultat et ce que je porte aujourd'hui n'est rien comparé à toutes les autres choses que j'ai.

- Ah mais c'est que tu va venir avec nous frèro.

- Ah la la, on est fichu gamin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre le surnom mais fut coupé par le garçon qui avait un sourire en coin.

- Bon, allons voir nos parents. Ma mère semblait impatiente de te rencontrer.

- Hem d'accord. Dit Harry nerveusement

- Ah je suppose que tu es Harry!!!!

- Oui bonjour mada..... Il ne put terminer comme il était maintenant collé à la dame qui le serrait énergiquement en le soulevant un peu du sol de telle sorte qu'elle le regarda sévèrement en fronçant les sourcils. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua à quelle point elle ressemblait à Sévérus. Il s'inquièta aussi du fait que lorsqu'il reçevait ce regard, se n'était jamais bon signe.

- Pourquoi jeune semblez-vous sain et êtes vous si léger? Votre poids ne coincide pas avec votre apparence.

- Et bien... hem... je ne sais pas. "Oh non Oh non s'ils découvrent ça je vais tellement être dans le trouble"

- Vous ne savez pas? Et bien c'est ce que l'on va voir. _FINITE INCANTATUM_

- Aye aye aye je suis tellement dans le trouble.

- Expliquez moi, jeune homme, pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état déplorable. Dit Sévérus du ton glacé qu'il utilise normalement en classe lorsque Neville fait exploser son chaudront ce qui pouvait donner une idée à quel point il était furieux.

- Je... je n'ai pas gardé le moindre repas sauf ceux qu'il m'était impossible de rejetter à cause d'une potion.

- Bien, nous règleront ce petit problème plus tard. Je te présente ton oncle Brutus; Si tu me trouve sévère, attend de voir les méthodes de diciplines de Brutus. Tu m'en redonnera des nouvelles.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Dit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Il remarqua que la main de Harry tremblait.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Harry, je ne frapperai pas. Oui il est vrai que j'ai des méthodes sévères mais je n'ai jamais battu personne pour autant. Oh et pour ton mensonge de tout à l'heure, je laisse passer mais voit à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus car je n'ai vraiment pas de patience avec ça. Est-ce clair?

- Oui M.

- Bien c'étais juste pour vous avertir afin d'éviter d'avoir à punir un ignorant.

- Sur ce messieux et mademoiselle, allez dans votre salle commune et discuter, apprenez à vous connaitre et ammusez vous. Nous viendront vous chercher en temps et lieux et Harry ne t'inquiète pas pour ta punition elle viendra elle aussi en temps et lieux. Pour l'instant boit cette potion de nutriments. Dit Voldemort.

- Oui M. Harry but la potion que l'autre lui tendait. Puis les 4 enfants firent ce qui était exigé d'eux.

- Bon, que fait-on d'Harry? Demanda Tom.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Dit Brutus.

- Bien

Les 4 jeunes discutèrent pendant 5hres avant qu'on les appèlent pour le souper. Harry se força à manger sachant qu'il serait observé.

- Venez avec moi jeune homme. Dit Brutus à la fin du repas.

- Oui M.

Brutus le conduisit dans une étude.

- Veuillez vous assoire. ... Il fit un mouvement de baguette. Bon j'ai installer un sort afin de savoir lorsque vous rejetter un de vos repas et si celase produit je vais tout simplement vous le faire reprendre. Si par malheur ça l'arrivait trop souvent je vous consignerait à mes quartiers afin de vous superviser. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Mais j'ai mal au coeur M. Je ne fait pas expres d'être malade.

- Je sais mais vous allez devoir fournir un effort.

- Je ne peux pas M... Je ne me sent pas bien je... Ilse tourna et fut une fois de plus malade.

- D'accord, dans ce cas nous allons y aller différament. Il fit apparaitre des fruits, des légumes et un peu de pain. Voilà mangez ce que vous pouvez pour remplirvotre estomac mais sans vous rendre malade.

Harry mangeaquelques morceaux de pomme, de celleri et de pains puis poussa l'assiette.

- Bien vous allez devoir venir me voir à toutesles heures de 8h00 le matin à 9h00 le soir et vous allez manger un peu à chaque fois. Le soir je vais vous faire prendre une potion de nutriment et je compteà ce que vous fournissiez un effort pour augmenter graduellement la dose de ce que vousmangerez sans pour autant vous rendre malade.

- Oui M. Je vais faire mon possible. Je suis désolé de vous causer du trouble.

- C'est correct jeune homme. Nous allons venir à bout de se problème.

- MerciM.

- Bon vous êtes libre.N'oubliez pas de venir me voir dans une heure. Sinon soyez au moins dans votre salle commune ou dans votre chambre pour que je n'ai pas à vous chercher partout si vous perdez la notion du temps.

- Oui M.

- Que t'as t'il donner comme punition?Demanda Draco.

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment puni, il va me faire reprendre de bonnes habitudes alimentaires en mangeant un peu à toutes les heures.

- D'accord.

- Bon et si l'on passait aux choses sérieuses?Draco, quand est-ce que ton père est sensé arriver? Demanda Emeralde les yeux brillants de malice.

- Demain soir pourquoi?

- Bien, on doit préparer une blague contre père, Tom, Sev et lucius Dit Alex avec anticipation.

- Quoi!!!!! mais tu es complètement malade si tu crois que je vais faire ça je ne veux pas être dans le trouble moi!!!!! Dit Harry

- Ben voyons Harry, tu as le courage de Gryffondor et la ruse de Serpentar. Tu n'as rien à craindre et ils ne nous feront pas de mal je t'assure. Dit Draco

- D'accord. "mais c'est bien car je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez"

- cool bon...

Il planifièrent le tout pour le souper dans 2 jours.

- Maître, demain pourrions nous aller magaziner pour aller chercher des vêtement à Harry? Demanda poliment Emeralde.

- Biensur. Et tandisque j'y pense, vous faites tous partis de l'élite tant apprentis que certifiés ce qui implique certe de grandes responsabilités mais qui dit responsabilité dit privilèges donc je vous donne le droit tant en privé qu'en publique de m'appeler Tom et je dit droit mais vous aurez compris que ce n'est pas une option mais bel et bien un ordre. Est-ce clair?

- Oui maî... Un regard noir les fit se reprendre.

- Oui Tom.

- Bien, vous avez 7 jours pour vous habituer.

- Mais Tom, hem ça ne va pas donner un mauvais exemple aux mange-mort de bas niveau? Ils vont surement se croire tout permis.

- Non Sévérus, ça ne donnera pas le mauvais exemple. Ça va juste délimiter une barriere plus précise entre eux et vous. Deplus, (petit sourire cruel) s'ils décident d'agir comme bon leur semble je n'aurai qu'à leur montrer qu'ils ne doivent pas tout se permettre.

- Bon je crois qu'ils serait l'heure que nos jeunes amis rejoignent leur lit.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi Sévérus. Donc au lit jeunes gens, allez. Dit Tom du ton d'un père.

- Ah non, S'il-vous-plait encore une petite heure...

- Non mademoiselle au lit.

- C'est injuste. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Dit elle avec une jolie petite baboune.

- Ouais bonne nuit tout le monde. Dirent Draco et Alex.

- Il n'est pas question que j'aille dormir; Ça fait déjà je ne sais combien de jours que je suis soit cloué au lit soit cloué tôt au lit et ce simplement car j'ai été un peu malade. J'en ai assez!!!!!! Hurla Harry.

- Harry !! dit sévérus sévèrement.

- Ça va Sévérus. Tout le monde au lit. Harry tu peux rester nous allons avoir une petite discution.....

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est fini l'autre va arriver dès que j'aurrai fini de le taper. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires c'est toujours apprécié 


	6. Magazinage et solutions aux problème que...

Voilà le chapitre suivant en espèrant que vous aimerez.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Pour ce qui est de mauvais traitements d'Harry il ne devrait pas en avoir d'autres c'étais surtout pour explique certains des comportement d'Harry tel que principalement sa peur d'être punis certaines fois. Pour ce qui est de couple je ne sais pas encore mais vous pourriez peut être me dire si vous en voulez et si oui s'il y en a que vous aimeriez retrouver ou encore que vous ne voullez pas voir. Si vous avez d'autres choses que vous aimeriez qui se passent ou ne se passent pas juste à me le faire savoir.

"......" Pensées

**Chapitre 6 : Magazinage et solution au problème que ça comporte **(Bon je sais mes titres ne sont pas des plus pationnant mais bon)

* * *

- Il n'est pas question que j'aille dormir; Ça fait déjà je ne sais combien de jours que je suis soit cloué au lit soit cloué tôt au lit et ce simplement car j'ai été un peu malade. J'en ai assez!!!!!! Hurla Harry. 

- Harry !! dit sévérus sévèrement.

- Ça va Sévérus. Tout le monde au lit. Harry tu peux rester nous allons avoir une petite discution.....

* * *

Harry blèmit drastiquement. 

- Non je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire; les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux ;S-V-P je suis désolé....

- Du calme Harry, ça va aller, Tom ne te fera pas de mal.

- C'est promis? Demanda d'une petite voix le garçon.

- Oui c'est promis. " Enfin j'espère "

- Maintenant tout le monde au lit adultes inclus, Harry exclus. Sévérus je vais te le rammener tout à l'heure après lui avoir parlé.

- D'accord, bonne nuit tout le monde. Puis ils quitèrent tous laissant Harry et Tom ensemble.

- Assied-toi Harry. Bon, comme ton père te l'a dit, je ne te ferai pas de mal mais nous avons quelques petites choses à nous dire avant que je perde réellement patience avec toi et que je te fasse subire quelquechose que tu n'aimeras pas.

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça...

- Ne dis pas ça Harry, c'est totalement faux. Tu regrette peut-être d'avoir dit ça mais ne me dis pas que tu ne voullais pas dire ça ; personne ne t'y a forçé...

- Oui Alex...

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à mentir en plus!

- Je suis désolé.

- Il va falloir que tu commence à cesser d'être désolé et que tu te mette à bien agir. Au prochain faux pas tu seras sévèrement punis. Je t'ai donner suffisament de chances maintenant au lit ou plutôt allons voir ton père.

- Oui M.

Toc,Toc,Toc.

- Entrez.

- Attend ici Harry j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à ton père et je viendrai te chercher ensuite. Puis il entra dans la chambre.

- Sévérus.

- Oui mTom

- Ne promet plus jamais rien sur ce que je vais faire. Tu pourrais te tromper et perdre la confiance de la personne à qui tu l'a promis. Tu ne peux savoir ce que je pense.

- Oui désolé je voulais juste le rassurer.

- Je sais bon je te le laisse mais il faudra aller vous coucher tôt.

- D'accord bonne nuit Tom.

- Bonne nuit Sévérus. Tu peux entrer Harry et n'oubli pas ce que je t'ai dit. C'étais ta dernière chance. Il quitta.

- Ça va Harry? Demanda un peu inquiet Sévérus.

- Oui il voulait juste me dire qu'il n'appréçiait guerre mon comportement et qu'à la prochaine bêtise il sévirait.

- Tu as été chanceux, ordinairement il n'est pas si patient et indulgent que ça un avertissement au pire 2 mais jamais plus donc compte toi chanceux même moi j'ai été très généreux car je trouve franchement que tu exagère mais je t'ai laissé une période d'adaptation.

L'idée que son père le punisse ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

- Ah non je ne veux pas plus aller me coucher!

- Si tu ne veux pas aller te coucher les fessesrouges et douloureuses je te conseil de retrouver ton lit et vite et si par hazard ça ne te suffisait pas je peux toujours aller chercher Tom.

Harry se hâta d'aller retrouver sa chambre et de se coucher pour se faire réveiller le lendemain matin par une Emeralde toute exitée qui le brassait d'un bord et de l'autre.

- Lâche moi, je veux dormir.

- Allez debout fénéant on part dans 30 minutes magaziner.

- Allez-y sans moi.

- Un peu compliqué étant donné que c'est pour toi qu'on y va.

- Je m'en fout.

Harry cria de surprise et se roula jusqu'en bas du lit lorsqu'il fut aspergé d'eau glacée.

- Ok Ok je suis réveillé maintenant sort.

- Si dans 10 minutes tu n'es pas en bas je vais venir te chercher moi même.

- Ouais d'accord.

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tien Harry tu en prend une tout de suite et une au diner comme ça va être un peu compliqué de manger un peu à toutes les heures. Dit Brutus en lui tendant des potions de nutriments.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas fin M...

- Tu n'aimerais réellementpas que je te suive de plus près que ce que je ne le fait déjà je peux te l'assurer.

Harry soupira et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

- Bien, comme tout le monde est prêt, vous pouvez y aller les enfants. Je vous remet ce portoloin; le mot de passe ets sanctuaire. Vous devrez être de retour pour 17h00. Plus tard et je viendrai personellement vous chercher et ça je peux vous assurer que vous ne le voulez pas. Est-ce clair? Demanda Tom.

- Oui M.

- Bien bonne journée jeunes gens.

- Tiens Harry, tu utilisera ça pour payer tes choses et ne calcule pas tes dépenses il y en a suffisament.

- Mais, j'ai assez d'argent sur mon compte, ce n'est pas néces...

- Ne soit pas idiot, je suis ton père et je vais payer tes choses.

- Mais...

- Non, ce n'est pas ouvert à la discution. Je te paye tes choses tout comme ta tante et ton oncle auraient du le faire depuis le début et non te donner ces vieilles horreures.

- Mais...

- Non et de toute façon vous n'irez pas au chemin de la traverse puisqu'il serait suspect qu'on y soit du fait qu'on est sensé être au brésil où j'ai dit à Albus que Saphira habite. Pas que c'est faux qu'elle y habite mais bon...

- - D'accord je suppose que c'est futile d'essayer d'argumenter avec toi puisque tu as toujours raison. Harry prit l'argent irrité d'être jugé innapte à s'occuper de lui même. Il l'avait toujours fait alors pourquoi changer? Il alla mettre ses souliers en se disant qu'il trouverait un moyen pour rembourser l'homme pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'aide.

- Assurez-vous qu'il achète convenablement quitte à le faire pour lui. Dit Sévérus au 3 autres mais principalement à Emeralde qui était la plus sujette de prendre cette tâche en main surtout qu'il avait donner une autre tâche à Alex.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi mon oncle.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ma chère nièce.

Harry revint et Tom leur donna un petit médaillon en crystal. Les 4 le prirent puis Draco dit le mot de passe. Ils apparurent dans une rue marchande magique qui semblait encore plus importante que le chemin de la traverse.

- Hem... où sommes nous? Demanda Harry?

- Sur la plus importante rue commerçante de Russie. Lui répondit Alex

- Russie?

- Oui.

- Oh d'accord, hem, quel est le moyen le plus facile pour aller au chemin de la traverse à partir d'ici?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco confus.

- Il n'en n'est pas question Harry. Tu ne peux pas aller là bas et comment pense tu que ton père réagira si tu t'achète de nouveaux vêtements et que tu lui remette autant d'argent que ce qu'il t'a donner au départ? Il sera furieux que tu lui ai désobéit encore une fois et lui et Tom n'ésiteront pas cette fois pour te punir et je peux te garantir que lorsqu'ils font ça ce n'est jamais agréable, non pas dutout. Lui dit Alex.

- Bon on y va? Demanda Emeralde.

- Commençez sans moi, j'ai quelques courses à faire pour Tom, père et oncle Sev.

- Ah d'accord, à tout à l'heure Alex. Bon aller viens Harry.

Ils entrairent dans un immence magazin où il y avait dans une moitié une centaine de style de vêtements moldus et dans l'autre la même chose mais sorcier. Dans les 2 cas il y en avait de toutes sortes de cultures.

- Regardez, je vais aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je vais faire ça vite.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la section sorcière pour commencer.

- Excusez moi jeune homme.... Dit un marchand en voyant l'allure "Paumé" du garçon. - Je vais devoir vous demander de...

- C'est correct Arold, il est avec nous.

- Ah mademoiselle Emeralde M. Draco comment allez vous ?

- Bien et vous Arold?

- Très bien. Et allez-vous vous prendre quelquechose vous aussi?

- Biensur mais on va attendre qu'Harry ait terminer ce qui devrait être dans maximum une 10aine de minutes.

- 10 minutes...?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Arold, Harry va prendre le moins de choses possible le moins cher possible...

- Vous savez pourtant qu'il s'agit ici d'un magazin haute gamme. Je n'accepterai...

- Du calme Arold, tu as vu comment il est habillé, il est évident qu'il n'a aucun sens du magazinage. C'est oncle Sev qui lui paye ses choses et il veut que je m'assure qu'il achète sans compter et c'est un garde-robe complet qu'il a de besoin. Tout ce qu'il a c'est un autre ensemble comme celui-ci le reste c'est ses choses d'école.

- D'accord, tant qu'il sort présentable d'ici.

Harry arriva avec en effet les vêtements les moins dispendieux et un nombre impossiblement petit qu'Emeralde discarta rapidement avant de trainer un Harry protestant pour des heures d'essayage de linge. Ils prirent des vêtements de sport, du linge de soirée, des tenues de ville et d'autres de campagne; des vêtements japonais d'autres plus amériquains. Autrement dit, ils prirent toutes sorte de vêtements tant moldus que magiques pour toutes sortes d'occasions.

Harry était découragé, il avait assez de vêtements pour porter presqu'un ensemble différend chaque jour de l'année.

- Mais c'est bien trop! je ne pourrai jamais le rembourser!!!!

- Tu n'as pas à le rembourser Harry. Il veut te payer tes vêtements comme tout père normal le fait

- Vous pouvez tout emballer Arold, en attendant je vais aller voir ce que je vais me prendre.

- Biensur mademoiselle, en attendant je vais vérifier combien tout ça va couter.

- Hem M.Arold, je vais juste retirer quelques petites choses.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Emeralde en sera ravie jeune homme.

- Et n'y songe même pas Harry. Dit Draco dont Harry avait oublier la présence.

- Ça fera 50 000 galléons.

- Quoi!!!! non...

Emeralde arriva avec 5 robes, prit la bourse d'Harry, tapa dessus avec sa baguette, nomma le montant puis tapa sur la bourse du marchand puisl'argent transfèra.

- Mais mon père va me tuer...

- Tu mettera ça sur mon dos je prendrai volontier le blâme.

- Pour vous ce sera 500 galéons mademoiselle. Elle les lui donna.

Alex entra à ce moment dans la boutique accompagné d'un autre garçon qui semblait être de son âge.

- Seb!!! Comment vas-tu?

- Salut Emeralde. Je vais bien toi? Dit le garçon en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras.

- Moi ça va. Tu es au courant pour Harry?

- Oui Alex m'a expliquer en chemin. Salut Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Salut Draco.

- Salut Seb.

- Bon et si on allait manger, j'ai un petit creux. C'est moi qui paye. Dit Seb.

- Ouais d'accord

Ils allèrent donc dans un petit restaurant où Harry en plus de sa potion mangea un petit peu. Seb et Harry en profitèrent pour discuter tel qu'habituellement requis. Ensuite, ils allèrent chez un coiffeur qui fit une jolie coupe avec des mèches rouges vif à Harry. Par après ils allèrent chercher des verres de contacts et des nouvelles lunettes pour le garçon. Finalement ils allèrent au magazin de farces et attrapes où ils prirent le nécessaire pour leur farce. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magazin ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient en retard de 5 minutes. Ils activèrent le portoloin et apparurent où Tom les regarda froidement.

- Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse.

- Ce n'est que 5 petites...(Emeralde)

- Changez tout de suite de tactique ça ne marchera pas.

- On a perdu la notion du temps.(Alex)

- Vous ne pourez pas me convaincre avec ça jeunes gens.

- D'accord, oui on a perdu la notion du temps mais le gros du problème réside dans le fait que Seb et Harry ont prit le temps de discuter et d'apprendre à se connaître ce qui a prit plus de temps que prévu(Draco)

- Bien, je suis satisfait d'apprendre ça messieux dames. Pour votre preuve d'initiative je vous offre une prime de 10 galléons cette semaine et je vais ignorer votre retard mais que ce dernier n'arrive plus.

- Prime? sur quoi? Demanda Harry.

- En tant qu'apprentis mange-mort de niveau 1 tu as un salaire de 5 galléons par semaine et tout status d'élite double les salaires donc vous avez droit à 10 galléons par semaine et cette semaine ça sera 20. Bon quand est-ce que tes parents sont sensés venir Sébastien?

- Dans 2 jours avec oncle Maxime, Tante Julie et Zambiny Maître.

- Bien et oubli le maître Sébastien comme j'ai dit aux autres. Bon, allez ouste tout le mon. Allez vous ammuser tandisque vous le pouvez encore. Harry, ton père voulait te voir, il est dans son labo privé accessible par sa chambre.

- D'accord. Harry alla rejoindre le maître de potion nerveusement.

- Du calme Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Bon, ah en passant tes cheveux et ton linge te vont très bien.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dépenser autant, j'ai essayer mais elle ne m'a pas laisser le choix...

- Et j'y comptais bien, c'est moi qui ai dit à Emeralde de te forcer à acheter convenablement du linge.

- Mais on a dépensé pour 50 500 galléons!!!!

- Juste ça j'aurais pensé que ça l'aurait couté bien plus cher.

- Quoi mais....

- Non écoute Harry, Je suis loin d'être pauvre et toi sans compter les millions de galéons que tu reçevera à tes 21 ans du coffre familial tu as une 10aines d'autres coffres comme celui que tu utilise présentement que tu reçevera de la part de James et Lily au même moment et j'ai plus de 20 fois ce montant. La famille Rogue est très vielle et issue d'une lignée royale pour ne pas dire de plusieurs lignées royale. Donc ne t'en fait pas pour une 50 aine de miliers de galléons j'en gagne 20 000 juste par mon status de mange mort élite de niveau 10.

Harry le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Mais si tu y tiens, je peux te fournir un moyen de me repayer qui va en même temps te permettre d'étudier. Voici une liste de potion médicales que j'évalurai et donnerez ensuite à l'infirmerie dépendant leur qualité. Il y a 4 niveau de qualité soit faible, acceptable, moyen et bonqui vallent en ordre 10, 20, 30 et 40 galléons par fioles et dis-toi qu'une potion fait environs 10 fioles. Tu devras cependant te procurer toi même tes ingrédients mais pour commencer voici une partie de ton cadeau de fête un peu en avance.

Harry ouvrit le paquet où il y avait tout plein d'ingrédients des plus usuels aux plus rares. Il y avait ensuite une 20aine de livres sur les potions, la magie noire et le duel. Il y avait aussi divers ustensiles et chaudront en cuivre, argent, or et crystal.

- Wow!! Merci

- Je suis content que tu aime. Voici la liste des potion et je veux que tu les fasses toutes également. Je ne veux pas que tu en fasse une plus simplement car tu la trouve plus simple car je veux que tu te pratique.

LISTE DE POTIONS

- Sommeil (p.18)  
- Sommeil sans rêve (p.32)  
- Anti-douleur (p.22)  
- Calmante Faible (p.101)  
- Calmante Moyenne (p.103)  
- Calmante Forte (p.106)  
- Anti-Nausée (p.82)  
- Nutriments (p.56)  
- Hémoragies interne (p.42)  
- Hémoragies externe faible (p.43)  
- Hémoragies externe grave (p.44)  
- Grippe (p.10)  
- Énergisante (p.12)  
- Repouse os(J'me rappelais plus du nom) (p. 77)  
- Étourdissement (p.8)  
- Fièvre (p.6)  
- Doloris (p.128)  
- Baume pour bleus (p.70)  
- Baume pour brûlure (p.66)  
- Anti-poison général (p.153)

- Bon comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai mis des pages à côté des noms, il s'agit des pages correspondantes dans le livre : POTIONS MÉDICINALES DE BASE MAIS TOUJOURS UTILES.

- Chouette, merci.

- Ce n'est pas un problème Harry.

- Bon donc si tu tiens toujours à me rembourser ce qui je te le redis est totalement inutile, sache qu'Albus à payer 10 500 des galléons que ça l'a couter car lorsque je lui ai parlé que tu avais besoin de linge il m'a donner ce montant.

- D'accord donc il reste 40 000 à payer. Bon salut.

- Bonne journée Harry et n'oublie pas, tu n'est rien oubligé de payer, je te l'offre.

- Non j'y tiens.

- D'accord.

- Au revoir. Harry quitta la pièce.

* * *

Bon je sais plusieurs personnages ne sont pas eux même mais même dans la vraie vie, si l'on change l'atmosphère, le comportement change donc je suppose si l'on met un Rogue qui doit agir comme espion et que pour ce faire il doit détester Harry, un Harry qu'il croit être le fils de son pire ennemis, qu'il croit être un enfant chéri par tous et gâté qu'il sera différend dans une atmosphère où le dit Harry est son fils, que la personne qui le dirige est comme un père pour lui et que les gens qui l'entourent sont ses cousins, cousines, sa soeur ainsi que ses neveux et nièces. Deplus un Tom qui doit agir en seigneur des ténèbres pour avoir du monde qui l'appuient ainsi que pour intimider ses ennemis est différend de celui en privé. C'est donc ainsi que je justifie ces ... écarts de conduites et aussi du fait que dans la vie beaucoup de gens portent un masque soit de méchanceté ou de gentillesse ou autre. Mais bon fini le bla bla. 

Désolé s'il y a beaucoups de fautes rendant difficile la lecture, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et encore une fois, je vais faire mon possible pour taper le plus rapidement possible le prochain chapitre.


	7. Troubles à l'horizon et besoin d'un peti...

Voici donc la suite en souhaitant que vous aimerez.

"..." Pensées

« Paroles »

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Encore et toujours des bêtises.**

" Bon calculons, je dois 40 000 à mon père et j'ai 7 semaines pour les ramasser. J'ai les ingrédients pour faire 3 fois chaques potions ce qui va me donner 600 fioles à disons 10 galléons donc 6000 galléons. Si chaques potions prend 2 heures à fabriquer, que je perd3 heures par jours pour les repas à raison de 9 repas de 20 minutes je peux donc faire environ 10 potions par jour. Ce qui fait qu'à moins d'interruption, je vais pouvoir faire mes potions du lundi au samedi pour ensuite me reposer le dimanche. Pour faire 60 potions par semaine ensuite ça va me couter 3000 galléons donc dans 7 semaines je vais avoir 24 000 galléons ce qui ne sera pas suffisant donc ... Je vais devoir à partir de la semaine prochaine faire 2 chaudront à la fois ce qui étant donné que je vais avoir pratiquer toute cette semaine ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Si je fais ça à la fin de la 7ième semaine je vais avoir ... 48 000 galléons ce qui va me permettreen plus de repayer mon père, de m'acheter d'autres ingrédients pour continuer à n'enfaire et aussi à me mettre à expérimenter. Bien ça l'a du bon sens."

Harry se mit donc au travail puis le souper du lendemain arriva.

«J'ai appris qu'Isaru, Anasatasia et leur enfants Hiro et Ophélie vont revenir quelques années en Angleterre. Les enfants se joindront donc à nos jeunes amis pour l'entrainement d'apprentis.» Dit Tom.

«Et qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'ils ont décidés de venir?»

«Ils ont décidé de nous aider.»

«C'est ce que je comprend le moins, ils étaient contre l'idée de se joindre àune guerre qui ne les touchaient pas.»

«C'est ce qui a changé, avec ce que Dumbledore vous a fait à toi et Harry; Ça les touchent du fait que tu es leur cousin et leur préféré en plus.»

«D'accord je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleur pourquoi ils sont si attachés à moi avec mon si grand manque d'aptitudes sociales.»

«C'est bien ce que tu veux laisser croire mais tu sais bien comme la plus part d'entre nous ici que lorsque l'on te connais toi et non ce stupide masque que tu t'entête à garder, tu es une personne plus qu'agréable.»

«Biensur, bon...»

«Hem... de qui on parle au juste?» Demanda Harry se sentant bête d'en connaitre si peu.

«Tu te rappelle lorsque je te parlais que nos arrière, arrière grands parents avaient eu 4 filles et 2 garçon?»

«Oui»

«Bon je ne t'ai pas parlé des garçons. L'un d'eux c'est marié à une Russe et ils ont eu 2 garçons et une fille qui s'est mariée à un autre russe et ils ont eu tante Anastasia qui s'est mariée à un japonais, oncle Isaru et ils ont eu Ophélie et Hiro...»

Tout à coup tout les adultes y compris Tom furent vêtus de tutu roses bonbon, avec une longue chevelure bleue pétant avec des brillans et un maquillage vif et brillant. Tom les regarda tour à tour et fut furieux de voir qu'Harry semblait une fois de plus terrorisé. Oh oui, les Dursleys allaient le payer chèrement lorsque le garçon serait prêt tout comme Dumbledore d'ailleur.

«Je rajoute 5 galléons de bonus cette semaine pour cette blague qui a agayer l'atmosphère.»

Tout le monde fut confus jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Harry Soupirer.

Tout le monde alla se coucher mais Harry continua plutôt ses potions ce qu'il fit les jours suivant mis à part pour aller manger et saluer avec la traditionelle discution les nouveaux arrivants. ( Zambini et ses parents, les parents de Seb, Anastasia, Isaru et leurs enfants.) Puis arriva le samedi.

«Harry, mon chéri, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu semble épuisé.» Lui dit Julie

«Oui ma tante.»

Il décida bien évidament de continuer ses potions. Le lendemain, Harry était en train de faire sa dernière potion lorsque son père vint le voir inquiet qu'il passe ses journées entières dans sa chambre. Sa première réaction en voyant le laboratoire improvisé qu'avait le garçon lorsqu'il y avait des dizaines de labos dans le manoir fut d'être très furieux contre le garçon mais lorsqu'il remarqua que la potion allait exploser et qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à se lever par manque d'énergie du à son manque de sommeil et du au fait qu'il était assis avec le chaudront entre les 2 jambes lui rendant la tâche difficile il attrapa le collet du jeune homme, le tira et de plaça en bouclier entre la potion et Harry de telle sorte que son dos en fut aspergée. Tom arriva allerté par le bruit et tira furieusement Sévérus à la salle de bain ou il mit l'homme tout vêtu dans un bain d'eau très froide. Il retira enbsuite les vêtement de l'homme qui gémit de douleur. Lucius arriva peu de temps après.

«Va dire à Mélodie que Sévérus à reçu près du contenu d'un chaudront de potion brûlante sur le dos et que je vais le porter à sa chambre puis va dire à Brutus de veiller sur Harry.»

«D'accord.»

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je prend des lustres pour rajouter des chapitres et j'ai l'audace en plus de poster un mini chapitre de rien mais bon voila, de un je manque un peu d'idées, de 2, je manque un peu de temps pour taper donc solution, je vous propose à ceux que ça pourrait interesser de m'aider à écrire la suite. Donc avis aux interessés, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer le prochain chapitre au saphireargentyahoo.ca et si ça marche pas juste à aller dans mon profil mon adresse y est inscrite. Pour le prochain chapitre je planifiait une autre discution entre Brutus et Harry, un Sévérus qui se fait soigner par une ravisante médicomage(Mélodie) puis Sévérus qui confronte son fils au sujet de son labo de fortune et qui par le fait même découvre que ce dernier avait fait des potions toutes la semaine de façon tout à fait irraisonable négligeant ainsi son sommeil. Autrementdit, du trouble pour Harry à l'horizon. Mais bon c'étais juste une idée comme ça, ça ne doit en aucun cas obligatoirement suivre ce protocole. 


End file.
